The present invention relates generally to methods for remotely accessing a host computer system, and more particularly, to methods that provide for remotely accessing a host computer system from a plurality of remote sites by a single user.
To protect a host computer system from outside intruders using a dial-in modem attached thereto, the host computer system may require users to use a call-back procedure. A typical conventional call-back procedure works as follows. A remote user of the host computer system registers a remote telephone number with the system administrator. This remote telephone number is one where the remote computer is located. Once the user is at the remote location, and after he signs on, the user provides a user identification code and password. Then, the host computer system will call back to the user at the registered phone number for further processing.
However, in the conventional procedure, a single user identification code permits the use of only one registered telephone number. If the user wants to use the host computer system from another location, he must register the new number ahead of time. For a user who frequently travels to different remote locations, this procedure does not permit him to switch telephone numbers easily and quickly. In addition, even if the telephone numbers of remote locations are known ahead of time, only one number can be registered at a time.
Consequently, the existing procedure is too inflexible to be widely used. It permits a user to use the system from one remote location and from one registered phone number. A user who moves around, has no way to access the host computer system from various remote sites.
Therefore it would be an advantage to have a remote access procedure that permits a remote user to move between remote locations and easily and quickly change the remote call-back telephone number to permit him to access the host computer system.